coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8447 (13th August 2014)
Plot Peter has the shakes and is desperate for a drink. Jim offers him one if he can obtain some chocolate biscuits for him. Michael plans a picnic for Gail. Kirk's next plan to propose to Beth is a romantic meal at No. 5 with Craig helping to prepare the meal, despite the fact he obtained an 'F' grade in food technology. Deirdre is exhausted. Ken is worried about her and Tracy suggests she needs a holiday. David laughs as Michael arrives in his ice cream van to take Gail out, complete with posh picnic as suggested by Eileen. Sophie suggests to Jenna that she stop stressing about Lloyd and Andrea and live her own life. Unable to obtain biscuits, Peter steals Eugene's wine gums. As Gail gives Michael directions to reverse his van, his foot slips on the accelerator and he knocks her over. As Eileen watches on happily, Gail is driven to hospital. Jim refuses the wine gums but gives Peter the drink anyway. Jenna overhears Andrea talking to Neil on the phone about the fresh start she needs. Simon agrees to visit his dad on Monday. Leanne suggests to Ken that he and Deirdre need a break. He agrees. Jenna and Andrea reach a rapport. Jenna tells Lloyd that she's decided to leave and do something with her life. Beth is delighted at the meal complete with cans of lager and toilet roll for serviettes. Eugene finds his sweets missing and Peter drunk. He warns him that he doesn't want to be indebted to Jim. Jenna tells Sophie she's thinking of doing voluntary work overseas and says her goodbyes. Kirk serves Beth paella but she chokes on the meal. She checks the recipe and sees that instead of 1/2 teaspoon of spices he has put in 12. She storms at him that he's useless and the moment to propose is lost again. Gail's twisted ankle is bandaged. David arrives at hospital to pick her up and gleefully points out to Michael that he's passed his curfew and is late home with his tag. Gail worries that he'll be sent back to prison. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Casualty waiting area *Highfield Prison - Cells Notes *Final appearance of Krissi Bohn as Jenna Kamara. *Tracy Caudle was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael's romantic picnic with Gail is ruined when he inadvertently runs over her foot; Jim promises that he'll find Peter some alcohol in return for some biscuits; and Jenna announces to Lloyd that she's leaving to do volunteer work overseas. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,560,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes